1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device, and in particular relates to a mobile device capable of being unlocked by a specific gesture without triggering the unlock function by a physical button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices, such as mobile phones or tablets, are capable of telecommunications, receiving/transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media, etc. Hence, users can implement various applications on their mobile devices, such as making a simple phone call, handling social networks, or engaging in a commercial transaction. Therefore, mobile devices have become one of the necessities of people's lives, and the recording of personal information stored in the mobile device has become increasingly diverse and important.
Most of the current handheld devices include touch screens and touch units. Users may input information and commands by the touch screens and touch units. When a user has not operated the handheld device for a predetermined amount of time, the device will automatically enter a locked state. Hence, the user has to unlock the device to operate the device in a normal operation mode.
Generally, the handheld device can be unlocked by entering a predetermined code or sliding the screen according to the instruction on the device after triggering a button. However, the operations and codes of unlocking are complicated and need to be memorized, which may cause inconvenience for users in some conditions. For example, the handheld device is slippery and not stable when the user uses only one hand to unlock the mobile device, which can cause inconvenience for some users.